


Tuestine 50 Sentence Challenge

by aceshulk



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceshulk/pseuds/aceshulk
Summary: 50 Sentence challenge for the Reeve/Vincent pairing. Cross-posted from FF.Net. Original publication date 12-11-17.





	Tuestine 50 Sentence Challenge

  1. Blame



When it comes to comforting, Vincent seems a little distant, but the effort is so appreciated by the person receiving it.

  1. Proof



Thousands of years later, when even digital records are lost and all his things have decomposed, the only evidence someone named Reeve Tuesti ever existed is set in stone outside of the ruins of Edge, a place Vincent doesn’t want to visit but can’t stay away from.

  1. Assistance



Vincent pretends he doesn’t want to help the WRO, but Reeve knows his warm heart will always rope him back into things.

  1. Going



If he wants to see her, Reeve knows he can’t stop him from going, and he knows he’s going to come back, too.

  1. Birthday



On Reeve’s fortieth, Vincent touches the ring in his pocket with a trembling hand throughout the day, shaking all over when he finally takes a knee and opens the box.

  1. Scientist



The faraway look in his eyes when they’re alone together is clearly a longing for someone whose space Reeve fears he can never fill.

  1. Silent



Touch is far more powerful than words, Vincent insists, despite that he can’t help blushing whenever Reeve says he loves him.

  1. Behalf



Vincent doesn’t like suits—not since his Turk days has he worn one—but Reeve’s awe at how he looks in formal wear persuades him to keep it on for the rest of the day.

  1. Rumors



They decided they’d keep their relationship under the radar, since Vincent was a little shy and Reeve was still cautious.

  1. Tip



Tifa insists that paying isn’t necessary for old friends, but after she gave them the courage to confess to one another, each always feels in debt to her.

  1. Idle



It used to be too easy for Vincent to sit around and do nothing, but after Reeve came into his life, every day became a new adventure.

  1. Brother



Even having fought alongside one another, they were still strangers when they met in-person for the first time.

  1. Beneath



Reeve is slightly shorter than Vincent, but it always seems like they’re the same height.

  1. Redecorate



Reeve’s “organized chaos” is soon replaced by neat tables and chairs, although he had to veto the outdated suggestion of shag carpeting.

  1. Gravitation



Emotional Vincent and sensible Reeve should dispel one another, but they attract and stick together, their spheres overlapping.

  1. Kilt



Vincent didn’t protest when Reeve, steeped in Cait Sith’s demeanor one day, started calling him Scottish pet names.

  1. Afterthought



The first evening of their honeymoon, with Reeve’s beard and warm breath in his neck, is the first morning he doesn’t instantly think of her—or think of her at all—in a long time.

  1. Unearth



Whenever Vincent speaks up about his past, Reeve knows he’s becoming more comfortable around him.

  1. Shield



Having feared the deadliness of Vincent’s transformations since they first met, he’s shocked when Chaos protects him from certain death.

  1. Blacklist



Following a severe dissociative episode, Reeve, exhausted, mentally adds “dear” to the list of terms by which he can never call Vincent again.

  1. Misquoted



Reeve keeps insisting that it just slipped out, but Vincent can tell by the way he looks at him that that’s not the case.

  1. Copying



At first, it seems a little odd that Reeve’s body language mirrors exactly whatever Vincent does, but then he finds himself adapting Reeve’s habits and knows then that Reeve isn’t the only one in love.

  1. Argue/Arguing



Vincent is too calm and forgiving to argue, and Reeve finds it refreshing considering the history of his coworkers.

  1. Lens



Reeve has to wonder how Vincent’s transformations think of him, whether he’s just another person to them, or if they recognize his significance to their host.

  1. Bell



The second time the WRO headquarters is destroyed is the first time he sees Reeve looking sorry for himself.

  1. Arrest(ed)



Reeve’s heart nearly stops when he sees Yuffie carrying a limp Vincent (who is, incidentally, only unconscious) over her shoulder into HQ.

  1. Havoc



Sometimes the wiring spread like entrails across the carpet is just a reminder of home, and sometimes Vincent almost wants to scold his husband for being such a mess.

  1. Tool



Reeve enlists the help of Vincent’s claw to turn a few tough screws in Number Six’s wiring.

  1. Blanket



Reeve cradles Vincent in his arms, rubs his back, lets him cry on him until the episode passes.

  1. Fancy



Vincent doesn’t even have to eat, so it’s Reeve’s changing tastes that drive him back to the markets.

  1. Dash



After ten minutes of pretending to lose to Marlene in races across Barret’s backyard, Vincent passed the torch to an eager Reeve.

  1. Away



The trips to see her become less frequent, and eventually fade, the more Reeve is on Vincent’s mind.

  1. Careful



Reeve hesitates to touch Vincent at first, but soon finds out that thirty years without human contact have starved Vincent.

  1. Champagne



Wiping away joyful tears, the newly-minted Tuesti-Valentine pair toasts to a long life together.

  1. Note



Both Reeve and Vincent are grateful that if they need time apart, neither has to say anything, because they will always come back to one another.

  1. Physical



Galian Beast and Cait Sith are an excellent pair of fighters, though Reeve sometimes wishes he himself could fight.

  1. Dull



Because Reeve sat through his lecture on guns, Vincent lends his ear for an explanation of how Cait Sith works.

  1. Frozen



Even though millennia have passed, every moment Vincent shared with Reeve feels like yesterday.

  1. Stumble



Reeve assures Vincent he shares his feelings, sparing him the awkward stuttering of words that get trapped on the way out.

  1. Hunt



“Feral” is probably how most might describe Galian Beast, but as Reeve discovers, like all dogs, it just wants to be petted.

  1. Gibberish



Vincent, as Hell Masker or Death Gigas, speaks in a language unintelligible to Reeve, but with his beloved’s voice.

  1. Camp



The first night Reeve tells him he can stay is the first time he’s really felt at home since leaving his old apartment thirty years ago.

  1. Weak(ness)



Reeve quickly found out, and took to his advantage, Vincent’s ears being ticklish.

  1. Bargain



Some might have called Reeve despicable for not being willing to risk death for just anyone, but he was just fiercely loyal.

  1. Alcohol



Vincent, always the soberer of the two, helps Reeve home after the long nights at Seventh Heaven, ears burning with every impassioned, intoxicated declaration of love that his partner makes.

  1. Wind



The peak of the Cosmo Canyon cliffs is where Vincent lets the pictures of her go, using the same camera to take a picture of a windswept Reeve.

  1. Temptation



On nights when Vincent falls asleep first, Reeve admires his slim, bony form until he can picture it perfectly with his eyes closed, like an afterimage of the sun.

  1. Eighteen



After finding the pictures of young Vincent playing tennis, Reeve suddenly became thankful that short shorts had been popular in the seventies.

  1. Bottle



Vintages older than Marlene make it to the walls of Seventh Heaven and are always saved for the Tuesti-Valentines to share when they get there after a walk through Edge, Reeve admiring the city he planned from the ground up with the hand of the man he loved grasping his.

  1. Rhythm



Love is what two bodies and souls fall into, their paces and quirks complementing each other, Vincent faster and more emotional, Reeve slower and more logical, both calm enough to not drive the other up the wall.


End file.
